Fate's Intertwining Thread
by Belle Sparrow
Summary: Fate must hate her, was the only conclusion that she could come up with that made any sense.
1. America

Author's Note: I don't like Shoutaru, but he kept nagging me about giving him a fanfic with Kyoko. That as well as the fact that this idea has been lodged in my head for a while and it refuses to let me write any Ren/Kyoko fiction until I have this done. You don't need to enjoy this, mostly because this is self-fulfillment, but it would be nice if you did.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko hated this. She wanted to hit her head against a wall every time she remembered that it was him who saved her. Fate must hate her, was the only conclusion that she could come up with that made any sense. When she loved him and shamelessly followed him around like a lost puppy, he couldn't care less about her. However; when she hated him from the bottom of her soul, he swears he loves her. Yes you heard right, he told her that he was irreversibly in love with her. The worst part was that instead of yelling at him that it was too late or that she had moved on, Kyoko was completely speechless.

The events that lead to his confession were also closely related to Kyoko's despair. It's amazing that so much could change in one month. At the beginning of March Kyoko was excited beyond all reason, in fact she was so excited she was skipping, she had been recently gotten a job offer in America. Kyoko wanted to go to America, see Kuu, meet Julie, and possibly find out more about Kuon. However; she now got several job offers a day now, so she would have to pick and choose between the selection had given her. Kyoko's schedule was tight as it was, if she choose to accept the American job that would require for her to either finish all of her other jobs by the time she had to leave or she would have to forfeit her other jobs.

None the less Kyoko decided to accept the offer and finish all of her jobs with quick professionalism. She was talking a walk in the park during her break to relax herself and let go of herself for a bit. This was an almost daily ritual for Kyoko and everything was perfectly normal, at least until she bumped into Shoko, Shoutaru's manager. Kyoko rapidly apologized, but she realized that Shoko looked down before she could ask Shoko what was wrong Shoko explained herself.

"Do you mind if I ask you something about Shou?" Kyoko shook her head silently wonder what Shoko wanted to know about Shoutaru that was so important.

"He's decided to go to New York and I'm worried about Via Ghoul." Kyoko made the connection easily. Shoko was worried that they'd start stealing Shoutaru's music again, although they wouldn't but Shoko didn't know the whole story, so she went to Kyoko to ask if she had any advice on how to cheer Shoutaru up/motivate him if the Bagels got him down again.

"Don't worry about Shou he'll be fine. If you need a method of cheering him up though, get him chestnut pudding and don't let anybody but him know about it." Shoko was surprised about the pudding, but this only reconfirmed her belief that Kyoko knew Shoutaru better than anyone else and that she was the only one who could truly be by his side. Thus a new meddler was born, except instead of pulling Ren and Kyoko together she tries to pull Shoutaru and Kyoko together. Shoko, being a new born meddler, did what all meddlers do she created a meddlesome situation.

"So Kyoko-chan what's on _your_ mind?" Kyoko being oblivious didn't notice the double meaning in the seemingly innocent question, but as Ren would say that's one of Kyoko's endearing qualities.

"I was just thinking about the job offer I received, it's all the way in America." Shoko took this opportunity without second thoughts.

"Do you know what time you'll be flying over we might be able to fly together?" Kyoko got along with Shoko and if she stayed by her side maybe she could avoid Shoutaru completely (after all she didn't know how persistent he would get about being by her side). With this in mind Kyoko turned to Shoko with her reply.

"Yes, I should be flying out in about a week. I'm sure that going with you part way would be no problem." Shoko smiled and went into a deep discussion of America to Kyoko. Apparently Shoko was just as excited as Kyoko about visiting America. Whenever Kyoko asked Shoko why she was so excited she would grin and tell her to wait. After about an hour after Shoko arrived Kyoko had to return to her home and pack her items.

At the time Kyoko remembered about the first time she went on location. She wondered if Ren would call her again like before, but she was slammed in the face with a sharp bitter memory. She and Ren were talking about recent events and acting over the phone, and then Ren said something that surpassed even Kyoko's imagination.

"Kyoko-san after I leave today I'll no longer be your sempai at LME." Hearing Ren's serious tone confused her, Kyoko wished she had her epiphany then instead of later, for she had foolishly thought that he was going to America for a LME job. Ren accepted her silence as an understanding before he told her words that still sting her now. "You're a talented actress so you wont need my help anymore. Good bye Mogami-san."

Those words had made Kyoko's heart hurt, for she translated his politeness as "I don't want to have any connection to you whatsoever because I hate you." This is the conclusion Kyoko came to after thinking about it in every spare moment that she had for weeks. She regretted that she couldn't have found out what she did to Ren that made him hate her so much, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go out and meet him nor would he contact her. Kyoko let a single tear fall as she continued packing her items and preparing for her trip to America, she finished before 9 then quickly fell into a deep slumber. For even then Kyoko knew somewhere deep inside that she would need all of energy for the forthcoming events.

* * *

Author's Note:I've always wanted to put a memory inside a memory, and before I forget this perticular work of fiction is a tradegy of sorts so do _**not**_ expect a happy ending.


	2. Until Friday

Author's Note:I love reviews. I'll be flat out honest and say that they make my day.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

mangaaddict300

momoirousaqichan

eternalLament43

KayKit

thats absurd.I LOVE IT

Also thank you to everyone who put this story on their story alerts:

Devilishduck

eternalLament43

Firnlambe

alphaomega1st

Artemis100

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko woke up with a start as the lightning rampaged across the sky. The thunder occurring only when the lightning clashed blades with it's eternal foe. Kyoko had let the thought entrance her for a few minutes, before she sat up to check her clock to see how much time she had before she would have to go on her departure. When she had leaned over only to see that she only had half an hour to prepare herself and arrive at the studio, she couldn't be late.

It was in this state of mind that lead Kyoko to rush through her daily routine at super human speed. With the very same super human speed Kyoko made it to the studio with not so much as a minute left. Though nobody noticed due to the heated argument between the lead actor, Shino Akatsuki, and the supporting actress, Hannah Abrite. Kyoko watched, not having many options to the the audience's refusal to move even a fraction of an inch out of fear of missing the argument, Kyoko had doubts if they were even blinking.

Not that she could blame them, Hannah and Shino were famous among the cast for having the perfect amount of professionalism. They had never prolonged the shooting, they were kind to everyone, they didn't let their personal lives interfere with work, and they had never before had gotten into fights before today. The curiosity of what had happened that changed this was thick throughout the noisy crowd.

"Abrite-san, you know as well as I do that this you need to listen to me if only for a minute." Shino spoke calmly, but from the way he kept his eyes downcast Kyoko knew that he was hiding something in them. Kyoko noticed that everything about his posture was apologetic, but she couldn't take her mind off the fact that he wouldn't let anyone see his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that! Anyone with even half a brain cell knows better than to say the truth!" Kyoko watched Hannah as her, normally blue, eyes glow a deathly gray. Shino, unlike Hannah, kept his calm and tried to explain to her.

"Abrite-san I'm serious. I'm not doing this to insult your pride I am doing this for your safety." This time he did lift up his eyes which only revealed pure stubbornness, the same stubbornness that got Kyoko a chance in LME. She doubted that Shino would win this argument, but that didn't mean she didn't think that Shino would go down without a fight. Right on cue Hannah's scowl turned into a small grin that was filled with anger, fury, and amusement.

"'It's for your safety' you say 'I'm not doing this to insult your pride' you say. Whatever the intentions are that doesn't change the result Akatsuki-san." The cold unfeeling tone in Hannah's voice made Kyoko involuntary shiver, she could feel the cold sweat slinking down along her spine. None the less, Kyoko couldn't help but wonder what Shino did that insulted Hannah so much. "Even if you simply didn't think about your actions before hand or you simply didn't understand the words coming out of my mouth, you insult my pride too much for my to forgive you with a simple apology."

"I wasn't apologizing, I was trying to convince you to listen to me." Shino was so quiet Kyoko could barely hear his words, but the intensity of his voice betrayed just how infuriated he was. Hannah caught this as well and stopped in her tracks. She had only seen Shino furious once before, and apparently it was the first time he was furious ever. It was becoming more and more evident that she was the only person who could get Shino mad. Sure he could act furious whenever he wanted, he was an actor and their was no such thing as a role without anger, but she was the only one who got him furious off set. Hannah couldn't stand seeing Shino furious for long and he knew it, there were times where Hannah hated this weakness. However; whenever that would happen Shino would be there. Hannah lowered her voice several octaves not wanting to be heard by anyone other than Shino.

"Shino-san I am going to America and even if you came after me with an armed guard nothing would change that." Hannah knew that she was just instigating him to find another way to keep her back, but Hannah continued in a gentle voice that would ease his worries a bit. "I know you're only concerned about my safety, but this is a huge step in my career I need to take it. I promise that I'll be careful to avoid all of Via Ghoul I wont let myself get hurt." Shino snorted at this which would only be expected after knowing what the Via Ghoul drummer nearly did to her.

"I want you to at least go over with some one, anyone really, as long as you're not alone. Promise me that much." Shino's words were spoken as an admittance of defeat. Hannah listened to Shino's words, on the top of her head she couldn't think of anyone else that she knew that was also heading to America in about a week. She knew that promising Shino that much would save him an immense amount of pain, but she couldn't think of anybody.

"If I can find somebody to head over to America with by the time I leave I promise that I'll stay with them." Although Hannah was high dissatisfied with her answer, Shino accepted it and then loudly let the crowd know that the argument was over.

"Okay Abrite-san let's head back to the set." Shino's reaction had confused the crowd, for they could not hear a word after Hannah had lowered her voice, but the crowd figured that everything was back to normal and dispersed. Kyoko hurried to reach the set before she got caught up in any more trouble. When she reached the set the director explained that he need to talk with Kyoko

"Kyoko I wont be needing you back for a while and I'll call you before I need you again." Kyoko understood that this was common for a show to forget about a certain character for a while only to bring them back later, but she realized she need him to give her at least a weeks advance while she was in America.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask this, but could you give me about a weeks advance before you need me?" Kyoko knew better than to fall onto her knees and explain. If the director said yes good, but if he said no she would have to give him some of the details until he changed his answer.

"Only if you explain why." Kyoko sighed and then carefully explained some of her situation to the director.

"I have to go to America for a job. I'll only be there for about three weeks on location, but if I need to return to Japan in that time I'll need to give my other director some forewarning." The director promptly accepted this, and it also gave someone else some very helpful information.

"Mogami-san is it true that you're leaving for America?" Kyoko noticed Hannah from the fight earlier, her mood considerably brightened. Kyoko wondered why she was so curious when Hannah answered her unspoken question for her. "I'm filming on location in America and I wanted to know if you were in the same drama as me. If you're going to America that is." Kyoko suspected that Shino had said something to her about not going to America alone and that if she did he would drag her back to Japan himself, but that was just her guess.

"I'm going to be on location for 'With My Shattered Heart' only for a few scenes though." Hannah grew even more excited, she was part of the main cast for 'With My Shattered Heart', but she had to leave a little bit after them because she had her last scene in this drama today.

"That's fantastic I'm part of the main cast. I had to leave a little bit latter than everyone else though." Kyoko understood how hard it was to clear up a schedule for more than a week and understood if it took Hannah a little longer to finish up.

"Which part do you play?" Kyoko had read through the script and their were only a few female characters that were part of the main cast.

"I play Shuri, the sister of Akito." Kyoko felt Hannah smile as she described how amazing the cast was to her even though she was a relatively new actress and that they had kindness beyond compare. Kyoko felt her spirits rise even higher than they were before, she was even happier that she had accepted the role. Now she would get to met some amazing new people.

"That's amazing." Kyoko and Hannah had managed to walk around Tokyo a few times after Hannah had finished her scene. The obvious enthusiasm she felt for the movie was incredible on its own. Kyoko could easily imagine just how Hannah saw some of the things she was describing to Kyoko, she was an amazing story teller.

Kyoko had enjoyed Hannah's company so much that she felt sad when she had to leave, but she knew better now than to let her exaggerated sadness show. "I had a wonderful time Kyoko. Thank you for hanging out with me today and I'll see you on Friday okay?"

"Okay, until Friday." With this Kyoko turned and rejoiced at her accomplishment. She now had a friend who wanted to go with her to America, and that night Kyoko fell asleep without a single thought of Shou or what would happen when she reached America.

* * *

Author's Note:I can't believe that I finished this so fast. Please tell me what you think of Hannah and Shino. Thank you all for reading the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Multiple Sides

Author's Note: I am happy for everyone who reviewed, and for the people who read my other story 'Memories on the Wind' I will get back to it eventually.

Mio (Kyoko) = the role (the actor)

_**Special Thanks for reviewing to**_

Devilishduck

KayKit

mangaaddict300

thats absurd.I LOVE IT

luvinkiri

_**Also a special thanks for adding this story to their story alerts/favorite stories**_

princessmoon299

Mutant Cupcakes

Tansy Moon

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be on fanfiction. However, I do own Hannah, Shino, and the main cast for 'With my Shattered Heart'.

* * *

Shoutaro knew nothing of Shoko's secret plan to bring him and Kyoko together. If he had he would of been cool about it on the outside while rejoicing inside, but as I said earlier he didn't. In fact at that particular moment Shoutaro was trying to forget the evil demon that invaded his dreams and inspired his hit singles, because she was someone he would have to consider a serious adversary. His ego didn't like this very much though, so he was waging a silent war within himself: his ego v.s. his common sense and for once they were at a standstill.

Shoutaro barely managed to mask his irritation at his indecisiveness. He knew that he should go with his gut instinct, thinking didn't suit him, but he just couldn't decide. During with his inner-turbulence was how Shoko found him after her talk with Kyoko. She had practice at reading his emotions, but what she saw was not what she was expecting. She had never seen Shoutaro at such a standstill with himself, so she figured that she'd give him a tidbit of good news.

"Shou, I saw Kyoko-chan today." This simple statement of fact added more fuel to the fire of war raging inside Shoutaro. Shoko paused at his reaction, she didn't want to make his situation worse. However, she knew that to mention Kyoko and then not explain why would torment Shoutaro and that wasn't her goal.

"She and I talked for a bit and did you know that she's also heading to America? She even agreed to travel with us part way." Shoko left out the fact that Kyoko pointedly agreed to travel with her not Shoutaro, but she doubted that it mattered much anyway. Judging by Shoutaro's smile Shoko feared that she had possibly invoked a demon Shoutaro upon Kyoko. Little did she know how right she was.

* * *

Meanwhile Hannah was on the phone with her friend Hayashi, Tsuki. Tsuki was Hannah's closest friend in 'With my Shattered Heart' and she made sure to keep her up to date about what was happening on set. Tsuki was searching for her keys and Hannah could see Tsuki holding her cell phone up with her shoulder as she frantically searched for her keys. Hannah held in her laughter for a few minutes, but eventually her envisioned scene of Tsuki yelling at her house to return her keys became to much and she burst out laughing. This caused Tsuki's annoyance to redirect itself towards her.

"If you're just going to laugh at me then I guess I don't need to tell you the good news." Hannah knew that she shouldn't fall for Tsuki's trap, she was probably baiting her, but the chance that she did have interesting news was too good a chance for Hannah to forsake it. When Tsuki heard Hannah grumble incoherent words she took them as an apology and took off.

"Hizuri, Kuon was at the same location as us today! You know the person who used to be known as Tsuruga, Ren? Well he's one of the biggest actors in America!" Accompanied with Tsuki's normal fangirl scream about the most famous idol in the world Tsuki only paused for a moment to breath before she continued. "Sadly he's not going to appear in 'With my Shattered Heart', but the new movie that he's staring in is on location near us. I can almost envision the chance encounters now." Tsuki continued with her admiring of the famous actor, not that it surprised Hannah much, he was just the kind of person that anyone would fall for, which made her wonder if he was ever rejected before. "Hannah-chan you weren't listening to me were you?" Hannah silently scolded herself for getting lost in her thoughts again.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan I was just wondering if Hizuri-san was ever rejected before." Hannah intended for her remark to get Tsuki on a rant of how that would never happen to Hizuri-san, but the answer that she received was completely different.

"He was once. By somebody he knew while he was in Japan, although nobody could figure out who, and he hasn't had a single girlfriend since he came to America." Hannah may of picked the topic to get Tsuki on a roll, but she didn't expect the answer to be quiet so different. After chatting with Tsuki for a bit longer Hannah realized that she had to go and hung up.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as she entered the set only to be disappointed again as Hizuri-san continued to ignore them. Not to the point of rudeness that just wouldn't fit his image as a gentleman, he just didn't to do anything out of his way for anyone of them. This annoyed Tsuki to the point that she had trouble concentrating, after all she figured he would prefer at least one of them, but not once had he ever shone any preference. If, like the rumors constantly said, he preferred someone from Japan why did none of them draw a different reaction from him?

"Hayashi-san your scene is next!" Tsuki sighed as she pushed away the rest of her frustrations and quickly guided her feet backstage. Once there she made sure to thank the make up artist as she got into character. Tsuki was in most of the scenes because Hannah wasn't arriving in America until Friday this of course meant that they couldn't do any scene that required her until Friday.

* * *

*about a week later*

* * *

Kyoko was amicably talking with Hannah making gestures as she described to her about some of her crazy Love Me assignments.

"What happened to Kotonami-san?" Hannah asked her voice brimming with curiosity.

"I see her whenever I can, but we both have a lot of jobs and only a certain amount of time." Hannah nodded and as Kyoko's mood steadily plummeted.

"You said that we were going to meet someone else here?" Hannah asked hoping that the change of topic would lift Kyoko's mood.

"Oh yes! We're going to meet Shoko-san here any minute now!" Kyoko smiled as she talked about Shoko. It was only a few minutes latter when the eagerly awaited Shoko arrived taking a smirking Shoutaro in tow.

"Hello Kyoko-chan! Who's that with you?" Shoko stared at Hannah hoping that her plans to bring together Kyoko and Shoutaro wouldn't be delayed by her.

"Hello Shoko-san, I'm Abrite, Hannah." Hannah gave Shoko one of her friendliest smiles.

"Hello Abrite-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my charge Shou Fuwa." Shoko felt relieved when Hannah simply nodded to Shoutaro, at least she was a rabid fangirl that would have been troublesome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fuwa-san. I think that's our flight." Hannah and Kyoko picked up their luggage and followed Shoko and Shoutaro onto the plane. Kyoko started bouncing around, her face shinning with pure delight, as she entered the first class seating area. Hannah laughed as Kyoko started going on about how lucky she was to be able to fly to America in such luxurious seating. Shoko had to try hard to keep herself from laughing as well, Kyoko happiness was so contagious that it made everyone want to join in. Shoko also noticed that Shoutaro was smiling as well although he kept it hidden behind a magazine.

* * *

Kuon smiled a little as he read his newest script. This time he was scripted as a cold entrepreneur who had quickly climbed the ladder of success and was now one of the wealthiest men in the world. However he was assigned to help train a new worker, whom was expected to fill in for Elizabeth. At first the entrepreneur hated Catherine, the new worker, but as he was training her he felt something grow inside him. Eventually the entrepreneur confided in Elizabeth about his troubles and she told him that he was falling in love. The entrepreneur denied it off at first, but soon he realized that Elizabeth was right. After this startling realization the entrepreneur goes to find Catherine only to see her smiling her most dazzling smile in the direction of another man. This man's name is Gabriell, he follows in a close second to Alexander, Kuon's character, as the most successful entrepreneur. Alexander starts out feeling betrayed and he tries to hate Catherine, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her no matter how hard he tried. So instead Alexander watches over Catherine's and Gabriell's love, until Catherine was betrayed by Gabriell.

He remembered when he hated Kyoko, but that didn't last long. He half-wished that he could return to Japan and sort things out with Kyoko. Kuon knew that would never happen, and even if he could explain to Kyoko how would he. He couldn't tell her how much she meant to him, but how could he. After all she only thought of him as a sempai and nothing else, now that he was no longer her sempai at LME- Kuon stopped himself he would not dare think the rest. He did not want to think about that conversation again, but it was already to late.

"Tsuruga-sempai good luck on your job in America." Ren smiled at Kyoko's words for the last time as Tsuruga, Ren. The next time they talked he would be Hizuri, Kuon.

"Don't forget to work hard on all of your assignments." Ren could easily imagine Kyoko's expression as if he had given a challenge.

"I won't let you down sempai." Kyoko's voice shimmered with determination and Ren could almost she her grinning, but didn't she know that he was leaving for America and not coming back to Japan?

"Mogami-san do you know why I'm going to America?" Ren could feel his tension growing and he hoped that Yashiro, Kotonami, or someone had told Kyoko that he was leaving LME and heading to America. He didn't want to have to loss his only connection with Kyoko and he wanted to be someone she could trust, but what if she didn't want to confide in him when he was no longer her sempai?

"You're going on a LME job aren't you?" Kyoko's voice now held confusion in it so Ren tried to help her understand.

"Kyoko-san after I leave today I'll no longer be your sempai at LME." Ren silently plead that Kyoko would understand and that he would still be someone she could to talk to even after he was no longer her sempai at LME. Her silence led Ren to believe that she couldn't bring herself to ask for his advice if he wasn't her sempai and that her trust for him only went that far. This assumption confirmed one of Ren's worst fears so he ended the dreadful conversation with what he hoped would encourage her. "You're a talented actress so you wont need my help anymore. Good bye Mogami-san."

Kuon was ripped from the painful memory by the director loudly announcing that it was time to begin rehearsing the first scene. Kuon sighed ounce so quietly that none could hear then he approached the scene completely immersing himself in acting so that he wouldn't have to remember Kyoko or how much his missed her.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out, but I'm currently facing a lot of writer's block. So I'm sorry if it takes me longer to update than it should, and I'm thinking about redoing my story "Memories on the Wind" so if any of you want to I'll have a poll on my profile about it. Thank you all very much for putting up with this.


End file.
